


Why i Hate You?

by Arizoca



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Monster Tom, Tord have a clone, eu vou postar isso em portugues, tord tem um clone
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizoca/pseuds/Arizoca
Summary: Há alguns anos, Thomas, Edward e Matthew tiveram sua casa destruída por um velho amigo, quando esse velho amigo volta, os garotos percebem que o Tord que viera naquele dia não era o Tord que conheciam.Isso faz Tom se perguntar do porque de tanto ódio.(If you want to read this history, please use Google Translator)





	1. Chapter 1

Ao ver a neve caindo suavemente do lado de fora da janela, Tom suspirou. O natal chegou.

Ele se perguntava qual era o sentido de dar presentes para uma pessoa querida sendo que provavelmente você já deu a droga de um presente no aniversário dela, e também qual é o motivo de colocar a merda de uma árvore no centro da sala, sendo que com isso você estava matando a árvore e provavelmente prejudicando a natureza.

E por fim, qual é o sentido de deixar Tord comemorar o natal com eles? Tipo, ele destruiu a vida deles ha alguns anos e agora está entre eles novamente tomando uma xícara de Nescau quente sentado no sofá e o que Tom mais queria era que ele se engasgasse com o líquido e morresse ali mesmo.

Esse seria com certeza o pior natal de sua vida e olha que já teve piores - isso inclui ele sendo explodido por um míssil - e a pior parte é que todos na casa se divertiam com a sua dor, as vezes ele considerava a ideia de se mudar, mas ao lembrar o quanto ele lutou para consegui o pequeno apartamento onde vive hoje, ele prefere aguentar os seus amigos o enchendo no natal.

Colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para os flocos caindo lá fora, será que dormir na rua é muito ruim? Tudo menos aguentar os seus amigos no natal parecia bom, principalmente fugir de Tord.

Ele olhou para o norueguês que estava tomando o chocolate quente calmamente, ele esbanjava um ar de indiferença e isso irritava Tom, as vezes ele se perguntava se Tord ficava assim só para irrita-lo, mas ele só achava mesmo, tudo em Tord era desprezível, seus hábitos, seus gostos - Seus gostos realmente eram a pior parte - e seu comportamento, talvez possa ser considerado uma das pessoas que Tom mais abomina.

— Tom!! Vem me ajudar na cozinha, acho que roubaram o peru — Matt apareceu com uma panela em mãos e olhou para Tord com uma cara ameaçadora —E você nem ouse tocar nos mirtilos novamente, saiba que eu levo minha culinária muito a sério.

De um jeito desinteressado, Tom se dirigiu a cozinha e começou a procurar quem raios roubou o peru, embora ele saiba que tenha sido Edd.

Enquanto Matt terminava a torta de mirtilos, Tom percebeu um prato estranho no balcão da cozinha, parecia algum tipo de carne estranha e que fez a boca de Tom salivar, parecia ser uma delícia.

— Matt, o que é isso? — Tom apontou para o prato.

— Ah, é um Pinnekjøtt, um prato da Noruega, Edd me pediu para fazer algo que o Tord goste, mas como eu não sabia o que cozinhar pra ele, eu pesquisei e achei essa receita — De repente, Tom perdeu o interesse no alimento.

_Há alguns meses atrás, Tom observava a chuva atrás de sua janela deitado em sua cama, o som e o clima estavam tão gostosos e ele estava ficando tão cansado que fechava os olhos se entregando ao sono, aquele clima bom de chuva sempre o deixava com vontade de dormir, era um fato que poucos sabiam sobre si, mas tudo sumiu em questão de segundos, quando ouviu uma voz famíliar vindo do corredor._

_Ignorando tudo isso ele tentou voltar a dormi, mas quando ouviu a voz de Edd, ele se despertou completamente._

_Saiu da cama em passos silênciosos e andou até a sua porta e abriu o suficiente para ver com quem Edd tanto conversava. Era um cara engraçado, ele vestia um grande casaco negro, as botas, desgastadas pelo tempo, estavam cheias de lama, e o moletom vermelho estava curiosamente rasgado na parte do capuz, mas Tom não reconheceu o homem por essas características, apenas o sotaque irritante e o cabelo em formato de chifres entregava tudo._

_O que esse filho da puta está fazendo aqui?!_

_O som de_ garfos batendo na beira dos pratos era a única coisa que Thomas prestava atenção, as vozes de seus amigos soavam tão longe que ele nem reconhecia o assunto que estava sendo falado naquela mesa. Talvez seja Matt brigando com Edd por ter roubado o peru, talvez fosse Edd se desculpando. Ele não sabia.

A verdade é que ele não estava achando aquele jantar tão saboroso, e não era por causa do natal, era porque Tom se sentia super incomodado com a presença de Tord que nem aguentava mais ficar sentado na mesma mesa que ele. E Tord parecia tão feliz jantando com seus amigos, ele odiava quando Tord ficava feliz.

Talvez esteja com ciúmes? Talvez seja apenas ranço? Porque odiava tanto Tord?

Tord enchia muito seu saco, e isso o irritava, mas Edd e Matt sempre encheram seu saco des de que ele se conhece por gente, então porque não odeia os dois?

Ele olhou para Tord que comia alegremente o prato especial que Matt tinha preparado para ele, porque ele nunca ganhou um prato só pra ele no natal? Tudo bem que ele odiava o Natal e tudo mais, mas ele nunca recebeu esse tipo de presente de seus amigos.

— Gosta do que vê, Tommy? — Tord perguntou com uma sombrancelha erguida, Thomas havia se esquecido de que ele estava olhando diretamente para Tord.

— Sinceramente não, não é agradável olhar para um pedaço de lixo — ele se levantou — Estou voltando para meu apartamento.

Thomas deixou a sala de jantar e os garotos ficaram confusos.

— O que está acontecendo com o Tom? — Edd perguntou.

— Talvez seja TPM

— Matt, TPM é coisa de mulher.

— Eu já avisei que eu não quero comentários machistas nessa casa, Edward.

Com um olha curioso, Tord encarou o prato de Tom, ele tinha comido apenas uma parte do purê e um pouco da carne, deixando explícito do quanto havia comido mal, Tord apenas deu um sorrisinho se perguntado do porquê Tom estava tão incomodado, talvez fosse consigo, mas isso é algo comum.

Então, o que tiraria a fome de Tom?

Isso estava ficando interessante.


	2. Chapter 2

Em uma manhã de Sábado, Tom se jogou em sua cama e ficou encarando o teto por vários minutos, a neve finalmente estava derretendo do lado de fora do prédio e o calor do verão tomava lugar aos poucos.

O quarto de Tom não estava muito organizado, suas roupas estavam jogadas em cima da cama e várias de suas meias estavam espalhadas pelo chão, uma de suas bermudas estava amarrotada na cabeceira e ainda tinha resquícios de sujeira no canto de seu quarto. A única coisa que estava perfeitamente no lugar era Suzy, que parecia nunca sair de lá.

Ele se levantou, e se abaixou para pegar uma meia, olhou ao redor.

"Já faz um tempo dês da última vez que eu limpei" pensou.

Ele catou cada meia e jogou no cesto de roupa suja, iria levar para a lavanderia mais tarde.

Pegou uma vassoura e saiu varrendo o quarto, não deixando que qualquer resquício de poeira ficasse, pegou as roupas sujas - também colocando-as no cesto - e ajeitou a sua cama, dobrando cuidadosamente o lençol que Edd tinha lhe dado de presente e aproveitou a oportunidade para ligar o som e arrumar a sala, estava de bom humor.

"But I know you're just a White Witch,

Putting that spell on me.

You know I love the punishment,

So girl keep telling me."

— La-La-La Lies — Pegou uma escova de cabelo e fingiu que era um microfone.

"Yeah tell me that you love me.

La-la-la Lies

Look deep into my eyes.

La-la-la Lies

Say there's no one else above me.

I'm the King of Fools, cause baby you're

The Queen of White Lies."

— You're the Queen, You're the Queen, You're the queen of white lies — Continuou cantarolando para si mesmo e parou por um segundo, não tinha ninguém por perto, ele morava sozinho agora.

Balançou os quadris de uma forma desajeitada e colocou um dos braços pro alto em um tipo de dança desengonçada, geralmente ele só dançava assim quando estava bêbado, aumentou o tom de voz se esquecendo de que Matt morava ao seu lado.

A porta se abriu levemente e Tord entrou com um console quebrado em mãos, ele já ia abrir a boca quando percebeu a cena, mesmo assim, ele continuou calado, achando tudo aquilo uma graça, será que Tom estava bêbado a essa hora da manhã?

— Im the King of fools, cause baby you're the Queen of white lies — A vassoura foi deixada no canto da sala e Tom focou em cantar na escova — You're the queen, you're the queen, you're the queen of white lies.

Tord deixou um sorrisinho escapar, ver Tom dançando animado daquele jeito era algo raro, uma pena que deixou seu celular no apartamento de Edd - onde ele vive - se não, guardaria essa cena para si mesmo. A música parecia estar chegando ao fim…

— You're the queen, you're the queen, you're the queen of white lies — Finalizou e apontou para a porta em uma pose final, ele logo percebeu que estava apontando para Tord e logo bateu aquela pequena vergonha, mas ele não procurou demonstrar e com um rosto irritado perguntou — Hey, o que você está fazendo aqui? Quem deixou você entrar e que arma mortal é essa que você tem em mãos?!!

Tord deu um pulinho quando ouviu os gritos de Tom, ele finalmente acordou do seu transe e isso o fez lembrar para que ele estava ali.

— Ah… Primeiramente, a porta estava aberta. Segundamente, eu estou aqui para te entregar isso — Ele jogou o console na direção de Tom — É um presente de natal que o Edd ia te dar.

— Tá quebrado.

— Isso é porque você saiu antes da hora de abrir os presentes e o Edd decidiu que ia ficar com ele, mas ele acabou deixando cair da janela e agora ele está te dando.

— Então, meu presente de natal é um console quebrado?! — Gritou.

— Ei, não grita comigo não, eu não tenho nada há ver com isso!!

Com toda a sinceridade, Tom não se importava com o console quebrado, inconscientemente, ele só se importava com uma coisa.

— O que você ganhou?

— Uh?

— O que você ganhou? — Repetiu a pergunta.

— Bom, Edd me deu uma caixa cheia de talheres.

— Parece inútil — O insulto saiu tão naturalmente de sua boca que até ele ficou impressionado.

— É um pouco sim, mas porque a pergunta? Tá com ciuminho é? — Tom se irritou mais ainda com o comentário.

— Cala a boca, Tord.

— Nossa Jeová, sempre achei que você fosse o que menos se importava com as coisas — Um sorrisinho provocador tomou conta dos lábios de Tord — Mas quem diria que você tinha uma queda pelo Edd?

Finalmente, a Gota d'água. Tom avançou em Tord.

๑๑๑๑๑

POV Tom

— Eu não acredito que depois de adultos, vocês ainda continuam brigando, eu já cansei de falar sobre o quanto eu tento fazer com que todos se deem bem de novo!!!

Edd gritou um discurso já muito bem conhecido por minha pessoa, não é a primeira que eu recebo esse tipo de sermão e com certeza, não é a última também. Até porque eu não tenho certeza de quando o Tord vai parar de me encher o saco, eu só não entendo o porquê eu me senti tão ofendido com sua fala, o cara sempre foi um tipo de cuzão lançado pra fora do inferno e toda a hora nos jogamos xingamentos um para o outro, mas isso piorou depois dele ter destruído nossa antiga casa e acho que isso se tornou algo pessoal.

Eu também estou irritado com o fato de Tord ter recebido um presente melhor que o meu, eu sei que um console é melhor que uma caixa cheia de talheres, mas Edd me conhece a mais tempo e sabe que eu nem jogo tanto vídeo game e pela história que me contaram, parece que ele comprou o presente mais pra ele do que pra mim. O que prova que de alguma forma, eles preferem o Tord do que eu.

— É por isso que daqui pra frente eu espero melhor comportamento, entendidos?!

— Pode deixar comigo Edd — Tord respondeu.

Edd olhou para mim com uma cara brava, e já sabendo que eu não tinha escolha nenhuma há não ser responder a mesma coisa de sempre.

— Ok — O desgosto estava implantado em minha voz.

— Muito bem! Agora se me dão licença, eu estou indo comprar mais coca — dito isso, ele saiu.

Com uma cara divertida, Tord olhou para mim.

— Sério Jeová, de todas as pessoas, porque ele?

— Eu já disse que- — Eu olhei para Matt que estava no canto da sala, tomando a plena consciência de que não era para falar isso perto dele — Matt, poderia se retirar para eu e Tord termos uma conversa… de adultos?

Matt olhou para nós dois confuso, mas logo concordou.

— Ok, mas eu não quero brigas, ouviram? Não quero que atrapalhem o meu sono de beleza, embora eu não saiba se eu ainda posso ser mais belo do que isso…

Eu bufei, entediado e abrir a porta de meu apartamento para ele sair.

— Aproposito, Tom, tinha um cachorro morrendo dentro da sua máquina de lavar? — Matt perguntou antes de ir.

— O que? Não!

— Isso é estranho, eu ouvi algo parecido com isso hoje de manhã — Tord deu uma gargalhada e eu senti o meu rosto esquentar.

— Não tinha nada.

— Mas eu-

— Adeus Matt — fechei a porta.

Me sentei ao lado de Tord - para não dizer que me sentei praticamente do outro lado do sofá - e apontei para seu rosto.

— Eu já disse que eu não gosto do Edd.

— Hah, contra outra — Tord riu — Eu vi o jeito que você agiu hoje de manhã.

— Que jeito?! — Perguntei — Pelo que eu saiba _commie_, eu sempre continuo o mesmo cara.

— Não hoje de manhã, eu vi o quanto você ficou com ciúmes porque o Edd me deu um presente inteiro.

— Eu não estava com ciúmes.

— Mentira tem perna curta Jeová, você estava morrendo de ciúmes.

— Eu juro pelo meu pai que se você não calar a boca agora eu te meto a porrada.

— Pode vir, mas isso não muda o fato de você está apaixonadinho pelo Edd.

Eu iria partir para cima novamente, mas eu não sentia aquela vontade de quebrar a cara dele de novo, por isso eu apenas continuei no meu canto.

— Que foi? Desistiu? — Perguntou com um sorrisinho. Esse cara tem sorte de ter o Edd para proteger ele, se não, ele já teria perdido todos os dentes.

— Não vale gastar meu tempo com você.

— Ouch, você não sabe como essa doeu — ele provocou.

— Cala a boca, Tord.

O que eu menos esperava era ele obedecer, de todas as coisas que aconteceram na minha vida, essa foi a mais chocante. Eu olhei para o lado e o vi com um rosto pensativo, como se estivesse tentando descobrir alguma coisa, mas tudo o que ele fez foi se virar pra mim.

— Você realmente gosta do Edd?

— Eu já disse que não!!!

— Então porque você ficou com ciúmes dele?

— Eu não estava com ciúmes dele!!

— Ok, então.

— Você não tem lugar melhor pra ir? — Perguntei, irritado.

— Cê' tá me expulsando?

— O que você acha?!

Ele rosnou irritado e saiu do apartamento, batendo a porta com força. Finalmente!!

Me deitei no sofá para ver se eu conseguia tirar um cochilo, eu poderia deitar em minha cama, mas eu não estou com vontade de levantar daqui.

Eu fechei meus olhos e Tord veio a minha cabeça e eu me dei conta do quanto eu odiava quando Edd dava atenção pra ele em vez de dar atenção pra mim. É injusto comigo porque eu nunca recebi um prato especial no natal e também nunca recebi um presente bom vindo dele, Tord sempre recebe do bom e do melhor de meus amigos e eu nunca recebo nada.

Me sinto irritado só de pensar no sorriso dele quando ele ganhou aquele kit de talheres, do quanto ele agradeceu a Edd pelo presente, dele ter comido na mesma mesa do que eu, dele ter vindo no meu apartamento, dele ter destruído nossa casa, de Edd ter aceito ele de volta, de Edd ter oferecido sua casa para ele morar, de Edd ter escondido o fato dele ter voltado, dele ter a porra de um charme que eu não resisto.

Pera.

Será que eu realmente gosto do Edd?

๑๑๑๑๑

A sala estava escura, apenas a tv que iluminava tudo, nela passava algum tipo de anime que Tord assistia concentrado. Edd estava na cozinha fazendo Bacon para o jantar, e quando terminou, colocou tudo em um prato com um pouco de arroz do lado só para dizer que não comeu só o bacon e serviu um pouco para Tord também. Ele foi até a sala e colocou o prato na frente de Tord, ele fez um barulho irritado quando peitos apareceram na tv.

— Tord! Nós podemos assistir outra coisa? — Edd perguntou indignado.

— Nah

— Sério Tord, como você pode assistir uma porcaria dessas?

"Você falou que nem o Tom" Tord pensou.

Ding dong.

Falando no diabo.

— Hey Edd

— Hey Tom, porque você está aqui no meio da noite?

Tord curvou a cabeça tentando escutar a conversa, aquilo ficou mais interessante do que o anime, coisa rara.

— Eu estava me perguntando se você queria ir pro parque amanhã, sabe como é né?

— Sim, eu sei, mas é uma ótima idéia — Tord parou de mastigar o bacon por um segundo — Nós quatro poderíamos organizar um picnic, seria ótimo para interagirmos, já que agora que não vivemos mais juntos, a gente não interage tanto.

Se Tord não estivesse com a boca cheia de comida, teria rido da cara de Tom.

— É, é uma boa ideia, agora se me dê licença eu vou indo.

— Mas-

— Até logo Edd — Ele saiu.

Edd fechou a porta e se sentou ao lado de Tord, o anime já tinha acabado e os créditos já passavam.

— O que houve com o Tom?

— Eu não sei.

Tord sorriu só de pensar em como tirar proveito da situação para irritar Tom, já estava com saudades de causa uma confusão.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd colocou a cesta sobre a mesa e foi tirando tudo o que tinha lá dentro, um por um. Tinha coisas como pão de forma, queijo e presunto, manteiga, alguns pacotes de salgadinho e um bolo de chocolate que foi feito por Matt na noite passada.

Tord vinha logo atrás com um isopor em seus braços, Matt já tinha se sentando na mesa e Tom tinha ido estacionar o carro. Quando Edd falou do picnic, Tord achava que eles iam comer em cima de uma toalha logo abaixo de uma árvore, ficou um pouco decepcionado em descobrir que iam para um parque e comeriam em cima de uma mesa como qualquer pessoa normal, bom, pelo menos era mais higiênico.

Colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e já fora atacado por Edd, que veio e tirou com pressa uma latinha de coca cola lá de dentro, Tord soltou um xingamento e Matt o repreendeu. Tom logo chegou, girando a chave do carro em seu dedo.

— Tudo pronto? — perguntou.

— Sim…. — Tord deixou a resposta escapar em um suspiro.

Calmo e aparentemente desinteressado, Tom já ia se sentando ao lado de Edd, Tord, vendo a chance, o empurrou e se sentou no lugar dele. Tom acabou caindo no chão e com raiva, rosnou para Tord.

O norueguês só lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

— Sério, vocês não podem ficar um dia sem encrencarem um com o outro? — Edd ergue uma sombrancelha.

— Nah.

Com um gemido de dor, Tom se levantou e ocupou o lugar ao lado de Matt, e o Tord podia jurar que ele soltava fogo pelos olhos - ou pelas duas orbes negras que ele tinha, ninguém nunca soube que porra era aquela -.

— Vocês deveriam brigar menos — Matt repreendeu novamente — Se continuar assim, vou amarrar vocês dois de frente para o outro, ajoelhados em cima de um monte de bago de milho.

— E oque o milho tem haver com isso? — Tord pergunta, um sanduíche já formado em suas mãos fez seu estômago roncar de fome, não havia tomado café por causa do picnic.

— Só um acréscimo — O ruivo deu uma última mordida em seu sanduíche e pegou mais duas fatias de pães para preparar outro.

Cansado e irritado, Thomas bufou e preparou um sanduíche, esticou o braço para dentro do isopor, e tirou de lá uma coca, Tom não podia falar em voz alta, mas queria um refrigerante de laranja - ou algo alcoólico - mas Edd proibiu todo o tipo de refrigerante que não fosse coca-cola, se ele descobrisse que Tom comprava Fanta quando não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar alguma coisa com álcool, Tom seria morto e enterrado no meio do parquinho.

— Tom, você quer ir comprar algumas coisas comigo antes da gente voltar pra casa? — Edd perguntou — Preciso abastecer o meu estoque.

Como qualquer outra vez, Tom deu de ombros, mas por dentro o seu coração pulou só de imaginar um tempo sozinho com Edd.

— Eu posso ir com vocês dois — Mas é claro que a coisa ruim ia querer vir junto.

— Mas Tord, e o Matt? — Edd perguntou e Tom viu a oportunidade de se livrar de Tord.

— É, e o Matt? — Tom rebateu a pergunta rudemente.

— É, e eu?

— Você pode ficar ir pra sua casa…? — O norueguês sugeriu.

— É, me parece legal.

— Mas… — Tom tentou rebater.

— Tom, deixe de ser tão rude — Tord falou com um sorrisinho estampado em seu rosto, Tom queria pular em cima dele e dar tanto soco que ele teria que ficar internado no hospital.

—Ok, então, decidiram? — Edd perguntou antes de se iniciar uma briga.

— Sim — O norueguês sorriu ao ver o quanto Tom tinha se estressado.

— Tudo bem — Bufou.

Quando Matt saiu pra ir no banheiro, Edd chegou perto de Tord e sussurrou.

— Você tem certeza de que quer deixar o Matt voltar sozinho pra casa? Tipo, dá última vez ele literalmente deu a chave da nossa casa pra um assaltante…

— Edd!!! Isso foi há vários anos atrás, e além do mais ele está mais responsável agora

Edd apenas suspirou preocupado.

— Vamos, ele vai ficar bem — Tord colocou sua mão sobre a de Edd.

— Hã….— o moreno ficou olhando para a mão do norueguês e puxou lentamente a sua para colocá-la sobre o banco — Ok, eu acho que você está certo.

Tord já sentia o quanto Tom queria matá-lo agora.

•°•°•°•°•

Foi um questão de tempo até chegarem no supermercado, Edd não admitiria, mas havia ficado de olho em Matt até ele dobrar a rua, ele se viu preocupado até entrar no supermercado e olhar para os vários galões de coca-cola empilhados um em cima do outro do lado de uma estante onde havia todo o tipo de salgadinhos. Isso tudo fez sua preocupação ir em bora.

Pelo menos ele tenta ser um bom amigo.

Tom revirou os olhos quando Edd praticamente voou em direção dos balões e Tord foi até os salgadinhos, levar um ou dois não fazia mal.

Tudo o que Thomas queria era passar um tempo sozinho com Edd, mas Tord tinha que abri a boca, se bem que, como ele sabia da situação, iria usar isso contra Tom para irrita-lo o dia todo, e odiava admitir que estava funcionando.

Quando finalmente acabaram de pegar os galões, Edd percebeu algo desesperador.

— Acho que eu deixei a minha carteira com o Matt — Ele admitiu, nervoso — Algum de vocês dois poderia ir buscar pra mim?

Thomas iria abrir a boca, mas Tord foi rápido o suficiente para soltar um:

— O Tom pode ir buscar.

É óbvio que Edd acharia isso uma boa ideia e o olharia com aquela cara pidona que ele só faz quando Tom é forçado a fazer algum serviço. Ele apenas suspirou, desistindo da idéia de negar algo a Edd e se virou para sair do supermercado.

Ao pisar pra fora, ele bufou irritado com ideia de deixar os dois sozinhos lá dentro, ele sabia que a probabilidade de acontecer algo era pequena, mas só de ver o quanto Tord era valente o suficiente para segurar a mão de Edd na sua frente, o fez perceber que ele poderia ser valente para tentar fazer algo com Edd debaixo de seu nariz e essa ideia já fazia seus nervos tremerem de ciúmes.

Em um segundo ele procurou voltar a si mesmo e ir até o apartamento de Matt para pegar a carteira, desceu a rua e dobrou uns dois quarteirões depois para avistar o bar que tanto conhecia e fez uma nota para ir beber lá mais tarde.

Só que, quando ia dobrando para ir para a rua onde seu prédio ficava, ele percebeu uma coisa, estava sendo seguido. De relance ele olhou para trás e decidiu optar por passar direto de seu prédio e dobrar a rua ao lado dele, ele podia escutar as botas do homem batendo no chão, o seguindo a cada rua que ele virava, ficaram nesse joguinho até Tom se encontra em um lugar bastante vazia e se virar.

— Ei você-?! — O grito morreu até perceber quem o perseguia.

O cara vestia um casaco negro longo e tinha uma ferida terrível que cobria metade de seu rosto, ele tinha um braço mecânico se destacando em um vermelho brilhante e o que deixou Tom mais alarmado foi o estilo do cabelo do homem, dois chifres.

Tom foi arrancado de seu transe ao ver que o cara começou a correr para longe dele, ele não iria deixar ele fugir daquele jeito, principalmente quando tinha várias perguntas a fazer.

— Volta aqui!!! — gritou para o homem.

Ele correu bravamente em direção ao homem, a ideia dele ter algum tipo de arma debaixo daquele casaco nem parecia chegar perto de sua cabeça.

Passou por várias e várias ruas, e por isso Tom percebeu que o homem estava tentando distraí-lo, ele focou em não perder o cara de vista, sempre se concentrando a cada quarteirão que ele virava, mas é óbvio que o corpo sedentário de Tom não estava colaborando com ele, suas pernas ardiam e ele mal conseguia respirar, quem quer que fosse essa pessoa, com certeza já estava acostumado a fugir daquele jeito, a perseguição acabou quando ele chegou a um beco e viu que o cara tinha pulado uma grade, atravessando até o outro lado da rua, Tom socou o muro ao seu lado e xingou.

No final, quando chegou ao prédio, ele encontrou Tord e Edd sentados mas poltronas da recepção, o moreno parecia preocupado e o norueguês parecia do mesmo jeito, só que não deixando tão aparente. Quando Edd viu o amigo, ele se atirou para dar um abraço em Tom, e sinceramente, ele se sentiu feliz, mesmo com toda a raiva de ter deixado o cara fugir.

— Tom onde você estava? — Edd perguntou, se desfazendo do abraço — E porque está tão suado?!

— Eu me perdi — Ele cuspiu a primeira mentira que lhe veio a mente — E está um dia quente hoje, você mesmo disse isso mais cedo enquanto íamos ao supermercado.

Edward nem questionou o que aconteceu, acabou acreditando na mentira de Tom, mas Tord pareceu desconfiar.

— E como vocês pagaram os galões de coca? — Thomas perguntou quando viu o pobre coitado do porteiro carregando as mercadorias.

— Ah!! sobre isso… — Edd coçou a cabeça, coisa que só fazia quando devia uma explicação pra alguém.

— Estava no meu bolso — Tord o cortou — Edd me entregou a carteira dele mais cedo e esqueceu que estava comigo e não com Matt.

— Sério mesmo?! — Tom perguntou irritado.

— Sério…— Tord deu um sorrisinho, achando engraçado ver a cara brava de Tom novamente.

"Filho da puta" Tom pensou e se sentou no sofá da recepção, parecia que tinha algo borbulhando dentro de suas pernas e ele as sentia doer, ele suspirou para tentar recuperar o ar que lhe fora perdido e começaram a surgir várias perguntas em sua cabeça.

Quem era aquele cara?

Porque ele estava o perseguindo?

E o pior.

Será que Tord estava atrás disso?

Ele realmente precisa de uma bebia alcoólica agora.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Tom estava impaciente, a sala estava um silêncio e ninguém fazia questão de explicar o que estava acontecendo. Ele podia ver no canto dos olhos Edd brincando com os seus dedos e Matt com uma confusão estampada no rosto, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, o clima ficava cada vez mais tenso e Edd ainda procurava as palavra para explicar o porquê Tord estava ali do lado roendo as unhas._

_— Olha Tom, me desculpa por não ter dito nada, mas você é um pouco… — Ele parou de falar — Rude._

_— Eu sou rude?! Você deixa um psicopata entrar no seu apartamento e eu tenho que ser educado com ele, esperava mais de você Edward!!_

_— Eu sei, mas se você pelo menos escutasse o que ele tem a dizer — Edd olhou para Tord querendo que ele começasse a explicar tudo._

_Tord parece ficar mais inquieto do que antes, e com uma expressão totalmente nervosa e sem graça ele falou._

_— Eu tenho um gêmeo malvado"_

É claro que Tom não acreditou naquilo, mas não queria discutir mais nada com os seus amigos, então ele apenas deixou que Tord ficasse, contanto que ele estivesse bem longe dele. Coisa que não foi cumprida, pois ele dava de cara com o Norueguês várias vezes por dia.

Mas agora que Tom se encontrou com aquele homem, que parecia muito com Tord, ele tinha várias dúvidas, será que por uma vez na vida, o Norueguês tinha falado a verdade? ou era só uma desculpa esfarrapada pra usar um disfarce e sair por aí como um criminoso? Se bem que, se fosse por isso, ele não estaria na recepção do prédio junto com Edd.

Tomou um gole da garrafa e se afundou ainda mais no sofá. Era estranho tentar pensar com a visão distorcida.

Alguém bate na porta, e Tom tenta se levantar do sofá e ignorar a bagunça ao redor da sala, tinha limpado tudo semana passada, mas ele não era tão cuidadoso com o lixo. Ao atender a porta, um papel foi jogado no seu rosto, irritado, ele puxou o papel e leu o que estava escrito.

"Urgente, prédio pega fogo e deixa muitos mortos.

Pesquisas indicam que o incêndio foi completamente criminal. Então, não importa o que aconteça, ligue para a polícia se ver alguém com o cabelo em formatos de chifres, porque provavelmente foi ele"

— Você pode acreditar nisso??! — Tord gritou, indignado.

— Pois é, eles nem se preocuparam em explicar a situação com detalhe por detalhe — Tom falou, a bebida o impedia de ter um ataque de raiva por Tord ter batido na sua porta em plena madrugada — Pensando bem, isso é meio suspeito.

— Exatamente, isso explica o porquê todo mundo me olhava no ponto de ônibus hoje, parecia que todo mundo ia me matar.

— Eu sempre quero te matar — Tom murmurou.

— Ok, ok, tanto faz, me ajuda?

— Não, pergunta pro Edd.

Thomas tenta fechar a porta, mas Tord coloca o pé no meio, o impedindo.

— Tom, por favor.

— Se você não sair agora eu vou te dá um soco.

— Olha aqui _Jehova_, eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda e você não sabe o quanto de coragem que eu tive que tomar pra vir aqui, a esse horário, te falar isso — Tord falou seriamente.

— Porque você não vai pedir ajuda pro Edd ou pro Matt?!

— Sem ofensa, mas entre os dois, você é o mais racional.

Tom queria rebater isso, mas ele estava certo, pedir ajuda pro Edd era como pedir ajuda a uma pedra, Matt nem se fale.

— Ok, mas se você fizer uma gracinha eu te chuto pra fora.

Ele deu espaço, Tord entrou no apartamento e se acomodou no sofá.

— Tom, eu não sei se você já entendeu, mas esses caras estão atrás de mim — Tord explicou.

— E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

— Você tem que me ajudar.

— Não — Tom responde.

— Não Oque?!

— Não vou te ajudar.

Tord tem um olhar indignado no rosto.

— Porque não?! Tom, se você não me ajudar esses caras vão me levar pra longe.

— Deixe-me ver, se eu te ajudar, eu provavelmente vou estar colocando o Edd e o Matt em perigo, mas se eu te entregar, eu me livro de você e ainda ganho muito dinheiro — O tom de sarcasmo fez Tord bufar — Me pergunto qual desses eu vou escolher.

— Ok, eu não queria usar essa carta, mas eu estou sendo obrigado — Ele se levantou — Se você não me ajudar, eu conto pro Edd que você tem uma caidinha por ele.

— Filho da pu-

Tord sentiu vontade de rir da cara de Tom, mas se segurou porque não queria levar um soco.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Me siga — Tord falou — Nós vamos dar uma volta.

***

Aquele lugar tinha um cheiro de forte de queimado, bem diferente do cheiro que Thomas lembrava, ainda tinha sobras da casa mesmo depois de três anos, eram tanta lembranças, tanto boas como ruins. Embora, ele gostasse de ficar sentindo a sua nostalgia, ele também se sentia super incomodado com Tord cavando um buraco no canto do terreno.

— O que era para eu estar fazendo mesmo? — Ele gritou, já que Tord estava um pouco longe.

— Ficar parado aí e me proteger, ou seja, se alguém quiser atirar em mim, é pra você se jogar na frente da bala — Respondeu.

— Eu não vou fazer isso.

Tord deu de ombros. Thomas olhou ao redor e depois olhou para o relógio checando as horas, eram mais de três horas da madrugada e ele já estava começando a se sentir cansado, gotas de chuva caiam pouco a pouco e o efeito da bebida parecia já ter passado e Tord não parava de cavar a droga do buraco com uma pá que ele nem sabe de onde veio. Que ótimo jeito de gastar o seu domingo.

Um barulho de metal sendo batido foi ouvido, Tom virou o rosto e viu uma expressão satisfeita no rosto de Tord, ele tirou ainda mais terra do buraco e Thomas conseguiu ver uma placa de ferro, Tord rompeu alguns parafusos com a pá - que de alguma forma não acordou ninguém - e tentou puxar com as duas mãos.

— Pode vir me ajudar?! — Tord gritou para Tom.

Thomas, sem escolha, checou se alguém vinha e correu para ajudar Tord, colocando as duas mãos debaixo da parte solta da placa e a puxando para cima, os parafusos atrás acabaram se soltando e a placa finalmente saiu do lugar, dando a visão de um corredor logo abaixo do buraco, Tord pegou uma lanterna e se jogou lá dentro.

— Vem logo!!! — Ele gritou.

— Eu tenho mesmo que ir?! — Tom perguntou.

— Sim, você tem.

E mais uma vez, Tom obedeceu.

O buraco dava caminho para um corredor longo e escuro, eles não veriam nada se o norueguês não tivesse trazido uma lanterna, aquele lugar tinha uma certa brisa passando por ele e musgos cresciam nas paredes, a chuva do lado de fora parecia ter ficado mais forte, pois gotículas de água começaram a cair do teto.

Ele seguiu atrás de Tord por aquele corredor, a cada passo que ele dava, mais coisas bizarras apareciam, como painéis de vidros quebrados, líquidos coloridos que ele com certeza não deveria tocar, placas como "Cuidado, área de alta voltagem" ou "Cuidado, cachorro assassino" e papéis jogados por todo lugar. Tom correu ainda mais para ficar ao lado de Tord, ele não queria se perder lá dentro.

— Então… — Tom começou — Você construiu tudo isso?

— Não — o norueguês respondeu.

— Não?

— Eu achei enquanto procurava minhas preciosas revistas pelo meu quarto, a gente tinha acabado de se mudar.

— Ah tá — Tom conseguiu ver dois ratos brigando por causa de um queijo estragado, um deles era perigosamente grande — Ele sempre foi assim?

— Na verdade, não, era bem organizado quando eu tomava conta.

— Você tomava conta de tudo isso? Achei que fosse um preguiçoso vagabundo.

— E eu achando que nós podíamos ter uma conversa civilizada.

Os dois acabaram chegando em uma enorme sala, ela tinha quatro geradores de energia em um tamanho monstruoso, vários fios, tanto grandes como pequenos saiam das máquinas e iam em direção a um enorme buraco na parede que tinha um formato de robô, equipamentos e peças eletrônicas estavam jogadas por todo o lugar e logo acima, tinha várias e várias plantas crescendo nas paredes. Tord pareceu feliz em encontrar todo aquele equipamento, pois correu até eles e examinou um por um, mexendo e encaixando uns nos outros, enquanto Thomas ficava admirando o buraco na parede, onde com certeza, estava aquele robô maluco de anos atrás.

— Porque nós viemos aqui? — Tom perguntou, ainda olhando para o buraco.

— Pegar uma arma.

— Que arma?

— Essa aqui — Ele mostrou uma arma incrivelmente colorida, ela parecia normal, até Tord aperta o botão atrás dela e ela se transformar em uma arma muito mais avançada.

— Ok, para que você quer essa arma?

— Para me defender — Ele deu de ombros — E matar alguém.

— Como é que é? — Tom gritou e ele ouviu um enorme barulho.

Uma bala passou de raspão por eles, Tom olhou para trás e conseguiu ver dois caras com um armamento pesado.

— Se rendam em nome do líder vermelho.

— Mas que merda?!

— Nós temos que ir — Tord puxou a sua mão.

Eles correram corredor acima, os passos dos homens pareciam cada vez mais pertos e Thomas não tinha tanta certeza se Tord sabia como voltar, porém, ele pareceu saber o que fazendo quando chegaram ao mesmo buraco por onde eles tinham entrado. Os dois subiram e Tord jogou a placa de ferro de volta no lugar, depois de alguns segundos, ele pode ouvir os passos dos soldados indo cada vez mais longe, fora de perigo, Tord pegou a pá e tampou o buraco com a terra.

Tom, ainda sobre efeito da adrenalina, sentiu ser puxado mais uma vez por Tord, só que dessa vez direto para casa, com o choque, tudo o que ele conseguiu falar foi:

— Que porra foi aquela?

— Uma perseguição.

— _Commie_, se você não me der respostas agora eu juro que eu vou te levar ao último andar do nosso prédio e te jogar lá de cima.

— Ok, ok, eu te falo, mas vamos sair dessa chuva primeiro.

Ah é, ainda chovia, e muito.

Quando chegaram no prédio, tinha acabado de dar cinco da manhã e Tom já estava quase desmaiando de sono, mas ele iria aguentar para ouvir a explicação de Tord.

— Ok, você se lembra quando eu disse que eu tinha um gêmeo malvado? — Ele começou a explicar logo quando entraram e se acomodaram na cozinha.

— É claro, foi uma das piores desculpas que eu ouvir na minha vida.

— Então, não era totalmente mentira, mas também não era totalmente verdade.

— Como assim?

— Você se lembra do problema com os clones?

— Sim..?

— Aparentemente, um deles fugiu e que matar todos vocês incluindo eu, mas com alguns acontecimentos…recentes, ele quer me pegar primeiro — Tord completou.

— Como?

— Tudo bem se você e essa sua bunda sádica não acreditarem em mim.

— Na verdade, eu acredito — Tom sentiu um refluxo subindo, mas logo passou.

— Espera, Como?!

— Eu vi ele semana passada.


	5. Chapter 5

O que Thomas mais queria agora era ter um tempo para absorver as informações que Tord deu a ele, não estava dando para pensar direito quando Edd e Matt inventaram de invadir seu apartamento pelo resto da semana. E no momento não era diferente, o ruivo estava no sofá se admirando em um espelho de mão e Edd se encontrava sentado no chão com Ringo deitada em seu colo, a Tv, ligada no volume máximo, mostrava o canal de notícias que atualizava sobre o que havia acontecido nessa semana. Tom não poderia estar mais frustrado, sem interesse no conteúdo que passava, ele olhou para Edd.

Tudo bem que nas últimas semanas ele não tem pensado tanto no moreno, talvez fosse apenas algo temporário, já que ele não está sentindo mais nada quando olhava para Edd que parecia um poste de tão alto que era. Foi bom ter uma distração como Tord pegando no seu pé dês do incidente do laboratório.

— Ontem a noite, um navio acabou sendo roubado quando encostou em um porto próximo ao centro, o navio carregava vários tipos de peças eletrônicas e o suspeito não chegou a ser visto saindo ou entrando dentro do navio — Tord abriu a porta do apartamento.

— Tom, pode me ajudar em um negócio? — Thomas estranhou o pedido, mas concordou e saiu do apartamento.

Edd sorriu docemente, Matt o olhou, estranhando.

— Você não acha que ele estão finalmente se dando bem? — Edd mencionou, Matthew ficou confuso com pergunta.

— Sério? Eu nem percebi — Edd bufou pela falta de atenção do ruivo.

— Mas é claro.

— Me respeita.

***

Thomas nem teve tempo de reparar o quanto o porão do prédio era escuro e imundo, ao contrário, ele usou toda a sua atenção para processar o que Tord havia falado.

— Você fez oque?! — Tom gritou.

— Eu invadi o porto e peguei emprestado algumas peças para construir equipamentos para enfrentar o meu outro eu — Deu de ombros — Nada demais.

— Tord, você tá maluco?!

— Não, só me protegendo.

Tom suspirou, tentando acalmar os nervos, fazia tempo que ele não sentia vontade de socar a cara de Tord.

— Ok, ok, eu vou só ignorar o fato de você ter roubado um navio sem ser pego e perguntar o que raios você está fazendo.

— Boa escolha — Sorriu — Eu estou reparando aquela arma que encontramos no laboratório, mesmo que ela pareça estar pronta, ainda tem alguns ajustes a serem feitos, e se tivermos sorte, o outro Tord não vai nos atacar até ela ficar pronta.

— Sorte é o que a gente menos tem, quanto tempo até ficar pronta? — Tom perguntou.

— Um mês

— Um mês?! Tudo isso?!

— Se você não percebeu, eu sou a única pessoa trabalhando aqui, sem mencionar que eu quero que essa arma seja forte o suficiente para enfrentar os super soldados do doido lá.

— Super soldados?

— Sim — Tord pegou uma caixa toda negra e abriu, revelando a arma, ele a tirou e começou a desmonta-la.

— O que é isso?

— Era um experimento que foi considerado falho, consiste em modificar humanos com um tipo diferente de DNA, no começo, muito não aguentavam e acabavam falecendo, mas depois que o novo líder vermelho assumiu, eles voltaram a ativa com o experimento, e dessa fez foi um grande sucesso — Tom assumiu que esse novo líder vermelho fosse o clone de Tord.

— Então esses super soldados são na verdade humanos geneticamente alterados?

— Basicamente, sim, muitos deles conseguiam manter a forma humana, já em outros, a pele mudava de cor e os caninos cresciam mais.

Tom ficou parado, tentando absorver todas essas informações.

— Mas se deu tudo certo agora, como é que os primeiros humanos morriam com o DNA alterado? — perguntou.

— Eu me perguntei o mesmo, mas observando os documentos sobre o projeto, eu descobrir que eles usavam uma quantidade exagerada de radiação nos pobres coitados.

— Por que fazer isso sabendo que só inserindo o DNA já funcionava?

— Porque os primeiros dados sobre esse experimento são de 1983, então suponho que ao contrário de hoje, naquela época não tinha uma tecnologia tão avançada.

— É muito pra absorver…

— Concordo — Tord ficou olhando para a arma, as partes dela jogadas em cada canto daquela mesa velha — Você prefere armas a laser ou a base de balas?

— Um… Laser.

— Ok, então vai ser uma arma a laser.

— Ela já não era a laser antes? — Tom perguntou, andando pelo porão, ele não sabia como Tord havia achado aquele lugar e supõe que ninguém ia ali a muito tempo, já que tinha teia de aranha pra cada canto que Tom olhava.

— Não, na verdade ela nem sequer atira.

— O que?!

— Dá pra parar de gritar? Ou quer que nós sejamos descobertos?

— Você disse que só faltava alguns ajustes — Thomas falou, irritado.

— Mas eu não disse que atirava, porque você achava que eu ia demorar um mês pra completar essa coisa?

— Sei lá, vai ver que você é burro e na verdade nem sabe o que está fazendo.

— Você sempre pensa o pior de mim — murmurou, mas o outro conseguiu escutar.

Decidindo deixar essa parte de lado para não ficar ainda mais irritado, Tom iniciou uma pequena caminhada pelo porão, e como ele imaginava, além de muitas teias de aranhas, tinha muita poeira.

— Você tem uma vassoura? — Ele perguntou a Tord

— Uma o que?

— Uma vassoura.

— Pra que?

— Eu vou limpar esse lugar...

***

Já era quase onze horas da noite quando Tom terminou de limpar o porão, de vez em quando, Tord levantava da cadeira pra ir ao banheiro ou ir beber água, e ele só saiu de lá de baixo só para jantar e depois voltou, dava pra perceber pelas expressões o quanto ele estava preocupação, Tom não sabia o porquê e não queria perguntar.

Ele entrou em seu apartamento e tomou um banho, tinha poeira por todo o seu corpo e tinha sido bem difícil passar pela recepção sem ser percebido. Ele saiu do banheiro e vestiu um pijama, indo dormir, talvez amanhã ele saísse para beber, já fazia um tempo.

Mas, quando Tom fechou os olhos, alguém bateu na porta, ele gemeu de raiva e se levantou. Era Edd.

— Tom, o Tord tá com você? — Ele perguntou.

— Por que raios o Commie estaria comigo?

— Eu já procurei no apartamento do Matt, então eu pensei que ele poderia está aqui — Edd sorriu forçadamente, estava cansado — Sem falar que vocês dois andam se falando muito ultimamente.

Mesmo que Thomas odiasse admitir, era verdade, ele e Tord estão passando muito mais tempo juntos do que ultimamente, e a quantidade de brigas diminuíram, mesmo que de vez em quando, Tom dava socos em Tord pra ele parar de falar merda.

— Olha, se eu ver ele eu digo pra ele ir pra lá, ok? — Ele sorriu, Edd agradeceu e foi para o seu apartamento, mas Tom o chamou novamente, Edd o olhou — Você é um ótimo amigo.

Se Tom pudesse descrever a cara de Edd agora, seria algo totalmente Ilário, ele ficou tão surpreso que o queixo dele caiu, não literalmente, é claro. Tom sorriu e entrou no apartamento, e saiu novamente quando ouviu Edd fechar a porta.

Ele desceu até o primeiro andar e passou pela portaria podendo ver o porteiro dormindo em vez de fazer o serviço, veja pelo lado bom, ele não veria um cara com mais de vinte e oito anos andando de pijama pelo prédio. Quando chegou no porão, ele viu Tord tentando se manter acordado enquanto fazia a arma.

— Hey!!! — Tord deu um pulo para fora da cadeira, e suspirou aliviado ao ver que era Tom.

— Era só você — A voz de Tord estava embargada de sono.

— Vai dormir, o Edd acabou de vir no meu apartamento para perguntar onde você está.

— Tudo bem, só me deixa arrumar isso — ele começou a recolher as peças. Tom sabia que não era o momento certo, mas tinha que perguntar.

— Tord?

— Oi?

— Como você sabe sobre os humanos?

— Ah é, sobre isso.

— O que?

— Eu tentei invadir a base vermelha uma vez — Tord bocejou — mas, fazendo isso, eu descobrir do pior forma possível o lema do líder vermelho.

— E qual seria esse lema?

— "Fácil entrar, difícil sair" — Ele olhou para Tom, com os olhos nublados — Eu acabei sendo preso.

_"Trovões, nuvens cinzas e uma forte chuva assolavam a base vermelha, os guardas, posicionados na frente das diversas entradas, pareciam pouco ligar para o uniforme molhado e pesado por causa da tempestade, excerto por Paul, que murmurava algo sobre consegui uma folga._

_Todos estavam daquele jeito pois de acordo com o líder, era o tempo perfeito para algum invasor tentar entrar a força dentro da base, e ele não poderia está mais certo, pois no meio daquilo tudo, uma figura de moletom vermelho se molhava pelos canos do esgoto, era engraçado como todo mundo se esquecia do esgoto nessas horas._

_Tord subiu as escadas e abriu um alçapão que dava para dentro da sala de máquinas, nem ele mesmo estava aguentando o próprio cheiro depois dessa, já tinha passado por tantas coisas e essa com certeza foi a pior - vamos elevar o fato de que ele já passou por dois apocalipses zumbi -._

_Iria demorar alguns minutos para notarem ele ali, então Tord procurou fazer tudo o mais rápido possível, pegou os explosivos do bolso, que aproposito, não eram feito para ser levado no bolso do moletom, e implantou um em cada gerador de energia, ele saiu correndo para fora da sala e foi direto para perto do escritório do líder vermelho, era arriscado, mas tinha que tentar. Ele tirou o controle do bolso, e ativou a bomba._

_Imediatamente, um enorme estrondo chamou a atenção dos soldados, e todas as luzes da base se apagaram, Tord conseguia ouvir passos para todos os lados, inclusive do próprio Líder vermelho, que saiu gritando do escritório, se você quiser conquistar a droga do país se lembre de algo, nunca deixe o seu escritório com a porta aberta, Tord finalmente entrou._

_Tudo era uma verdadeira bagunça, papéis jogados no chão, coisas quebradas e inúmeras estantes com inúmeros documentos, touché. Ele abriu uma das gavetas e checou as pastas com uma lanterna, e a cada coisa que ele lia, mas curioso ele ficava, eram inúmeras formas de brutalidade, como experimentos que causavam a morte de vários animais e até mesmo experimentos humanos, ele abriu uma das pastas que continha um x vermelho._

_"Experimento: Projeto T-14_

_O projeto consiste em pegar várias pessoas e modificá-las geneticamente para formarmos um exercito de super humanos, infelizmente, os humanos não aguentaram por muito tempo e faleceram horas depois da injeção de DNA alterado."_

_Ele colocou a pasta dentro da gaveta novamente, e pegou outra, dessa vez, essa não tinha um x vermelho, e sim, uma marca azul._

_"Experimento: Projeto C-1_

_O projeto aborda a criação de vários clones para que o nosso filme ---seja o maior sucesso já criado, por isso, iremos clonar as quatro pessoas que gostaram do nosso filme, e fazê-los assistir o filme inúmeras vezes, se tudo der certo, nós iremos ter uma bilheteria maior do que a do Avatar."_

_Ok, isso é triste. Tord pensou para si mesmo, mas ele guardou a pasta debaixo do braço, pois ele se lembrava muito bem de ter matado a si mesmo inúmeras vezes._

_Ele procurou mais um pouco e não achou nada o que queria, o tempo estava acabando e a falta de luz não facilitava nada, ele olhou ao redor para ver onde o líder poderia esconder os documentos, a mesa de trabalho era o único lugar que ele conseguia pensar. Tord se arriscou e abriu uma das gavetas._

_"Experimento: Robô vermelho"_

_Finalmente. Ele pegou o documento. E ouviu um barulho de uma arma sendo destravada._

_— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Disse o líder vermelho._

_Tord não sabia se corria, ou perguntava o porquê do líder vermelho ser igualzinho a ele."_


	6. Chapter 6

— O líder vermelho foi bem impiedoso, por isso que eu tenho que ter certeza de que ele não se aproxime do Edd e do Matt — Tord falou enquanto acompanhava Tom até seu apartamento.

— Mas e quanto a mim?! — Tom perguntou, se sentindo um pouco ofendido.

— Você sabe se defender sozinho.

Eles entraram no elevador, Tord estendeu a mão e apertou o botão para.

— Eu não entendo o porquê você espera tanto de mim, eu não sou resistente a uma AK-47 — Tord escutou Tom resmungar ao seu lado.

O elevador chegou no oitavo andar e os dois caminharam para fora dele, Thomas foi até o seu apartamento e murmurou um “boa noite” para Tord, o norueguês riu do comportamento do outro e entrou no apartamento, murmurando um “boa noite” de volta.

Mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu pegar no sono.

Com os super soldados sendo soltos pela cidade, era questão de tempo até atacarem seu amigos.

***

— Se mudar? — Edd arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas para Tord.

— Sim, se mudar — Ele se apoiou no balcão da cozinha com um sorrisinho nervoso — talvez para outro bairro, talvez para outro estado.

Talvez para outro país. Completou em pensamento.

— Eu não sei não, Tord — Edd falou, colocando as panquecas no prato de Tord — Os meninos gostam tanto daqui.

— Sério mesmo? — Ele perguntou — No outro dia o Tom chegou para mim reclamando do calor que fazia aqui.

— Tom não liga pro calor

— Ele também reclamou do porteiro, que não presta atenção nas pessoas que entram, e deixou que um ladrão levasse a antiga tv dele.

Edd serviu as panquecas para si mesmo e se sentou na cadeira, pensando sobre a proposta de Tord enquanto comia as panquecas.

— Eu posso até considerar a idéia, mas tem que avisar os meninos primeiro.

— Yes!!! — Tord gritou animado, levou alguns segundos para perceber que tinha tido uma reação exagerada — Quer dizer, é legal você considerar a idéia.

— Ok, você está agindo estranho — Edd apontou com o garfo para Tord com uma cara que dizia "Cuspa todos os seus pecados"

— Não, eu não tô.

— Sim, você tá.

— A gente vai se mudar ou não? — Tentou mudar de assunto.

— Já disse, vou pensar.

E a conversa se encerrou por ali.

No fim da tarde, Tord apareceu na frente da porta de Tom sujo de terra e com os cabelos pro ar, mas com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

— Vamos nos mudar — anunciou.

— Quem te disse isso? — Tom perguntou, segurando a vontade de fechar a porta e voltar a assistir televisão.

— Edd — respondeu — Posso entrar e tomar banho? Eu emprestei a minha chave pro Matt, mas ele deixou ela cair no bueiro.

— Não — Fechou a porta.

Ele voltou a se sentar no sofá, porém Tord continuou batendo na porta.

— Thomas por favor me deixa entrar, eu fui testar a arma, mas ela explodiu bem na minha cara e eu não tenho como entrar no meu apartamento para tomar banho.

As batidas continuaram e Tom contou até dez.

— Vamos Thomas, o Edd não vai voltar agora.

Irritado, Thomas se levantou e abriu a porta, deixando Tord entrar.

— Obrigado — o norueguês agradeceu, indo ao banheiro.

Ele voltou meia hora depois, com os cabelos molhados e vestindo as roupas de Tom.

— Eu vesti suas roupas porque eu não tenho condições de ir até o apartamento do Edd — Se explicou.

— Tanto faz, depois eu queimo elas.

O norueguês se deitou no sofá com a cabeça em cima das coxas de Tom.

— Cara, que porra você tá fazendo?

— Relaxando — Tord respondeu, indiferente.

— Desse jeito?

— Sim.

Eu não sei quando vou poder ficar assim de novo. Ele pensou.

— Tá bom, tanto faz — Tom continuou assistindo ao programa.

_"Ele corria, mas não parecia nem estar perto da saída, os soldados insistiam em ficar na sua cola e era difícil correr assim com os músculos doloridos. Os arranhões doíam, mas ele conseguia aguentar._

_Tord se escondeu atrás de uma das máquinas e esperou os soldados passarem direto, quando ia saindo ele sentiu uma onda elétrica passar pelo seu corpo o derrubando no chão._

_— Game over — disse o Líder vermelho"_

Tord pulou de susto e acabou batendo com a cabeça no queixo de Tom.

— Aí, qual o seu problema Commie?! — Ele perguntou esfregando o queixo.

— Me desculpa.

Os créditos do filme que Tom estava assistindo começaram a aparecer, ele pegou o controle e desligou a tv.

— Bom, o filme acabou — Ele se virou para olhar Tord — Você vai voltar pro seu apartamento?

Ele perguntou, mas Tord não respondeu, estava muito submerso nos seu pensamentos para dizer alguma coisa.

— Ei, Commie, responde.

Tord continuou olhando para nada.

Tom, vendo que o outro não ia responder, deu um pescotapa em Tord.

— Aí porra, por que fez isso? Eu não falei nada indecente dessa vez.

— Mas você não está me respondendo, o que aconteceu?

— Nada, eu só estou preocupado.

— Com que?

O norueguês suspirou e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Tom.

— Red líder.

— Ah... — Tom diz — Ok então.

Tord olhou incrédulo para Tom.

— Você não vai me consolar? — Tord perguntou.

— Não.

— Escroto.

O norueguês se jogou em cima de Tom e o abraçou, Thomas deu um grito em protesto mas Tord não o soltou.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ele perguntou enquanto tentava empurrar Tord para longe de si.

— Se você não vai me consolar com palavras eu vou fazer você me consolar com ações.

— Cara, se eu quero consolo eu vou pro bar lá da esquina.

— Porque você é um cachaceiro.

Tom finalmente empurra Tord para longe, mas o norueguês volta com um sorriso no rosto e sobe em cima de Tom.

— Eu voltei!!!

Thomas até tenta sair, mas ele para ao realizar que os rostos deles estavam muito próximos.

— Commie — o chamou

— Sim?

— Cinco segundos para sair de cima de mim antes que eu te dê um soco.

— Sério? — Tord provocou.

— Cinco.

— Ok, ok, eu entendi.

Tord saiu de cima de Tom e voltou a se sentar no sofá como uma pessoa normal.

— Você deveria aprender a brincar... — Tord resmungou.

O relógio que o norueguês vestia no braço começou a fazer um som bastante alto, como um alarme.

— Ah não... — Tord falou, suando frio.

— O que foi?

— Estão vindo.

***

Com certeza foi estranho ter sugerido um passeio noturno logo que Edd e Matt voltaram, mas os dois não reclamaram, apenas seguiram o baile.

— Eu só tô falando que você tem que casar logo, você já tá quase na casa dos trinta — Matt falou para Edd que sentava em um dos balanços do parque.

— É por isso que você anda tendo encontros a cada final de semana? — Edd pergunta.

— Exatamente.

— Você está desesperado, não é? — Edd concluiu.

Matt tristemente concordou com a cabeça.

Longe dali, Tom e Tord brigavam atrás de uma árvore.

— Porque você está com tanto medo, é só você contar pra eles tudo que está acontecendo — Tom tenta colocar a ideia dentro da cabeça de Tord.

— Eles não vão entender!!!

— O que eles não vão entender?! Tem um cara atrás da gente, que é supostamente seu clone malvado, que quer vingança por termos matado os amigos dele.

— Você ouviu o que você acabou de falar?!

Tom suspira irritado com a teimosia de Tord.

— Se a gente falar, eles não vão ver problemas em fugir — Ele fala calmamente.

Relutando, Tord concorda e puxa Tom pela mão até Edd, que dava lenços de papel para um Matt em prantos.

— Gente — Tord chamou a atenção dos dois — Temos algo a contar...

— Vocês dois estão namorando? — Edd pergunta.

— Até mesmo o Tom está melhor do que eu — Matt cai em prantos mais uma vez — É tão humilhante!!!

— Oque?! Não — Tord soltou a mão de Tom — Não é nada disso.

— Então, o que é?

Nessa hora, Tord se atrapalhou com as palavras e já com a paciência no limite, Tom falou por ele.

— Tem um cara querendo matar a gente.

— O que?! Como?

— Bem — Um dardo atingiu o braço de Tom, sem demonstrar algum sinal de desespero, ele apontou para o dardo fincado em seu ombro — Isso aqui é um bom exemplo.

Ele caiu no chão, inconsciente.

— É agora eu vou ter que correr, sendo que a minha coluna é igual a de um velho de sessenta anos — Matt choramingou — Eu odeio a minha vida.

Sem opções, Edd se levantou e carregou Tom nas costas.

— Eu levo o Tom e você leva o Matt — Ele disse a Tord.

Tord acentiu e pegou Matt, que já estava com o nariz cheio de catarro. Os dois saíram correndo enquanto vários dardos acertavam o asfalto.

— O que a gente faz? — Tord pergunta já de sentindo cansado.

— Tem um hotel aqui próximo, podemos nos esconder lá — Edd responde — Mas temos que distrair esses caras.

Os dois viraram uma rua e esperaram os soldados passarem direto, mas eles não caíram nisso e pararam na frente da rua, apontando as armas para Tord e Edd.

— Isso não foi uma boa ideia — Edd fala e se vira para Tord — Por que você me escutou?

Tord deu de ombros, não sabendo responder.

Do nada, os dois soldados caíram no chão, havia dardos nas costas de ambos, aproveitando a oportunidade, Tord e Edd se encararam e fugiram.

Atrás da lata de lixo, Paul fumava um cigarro com a arma descansada em baixo do braço.

***

Quando Tom acordou, ele estava em um quarto que não era o seu, confuso, ele procurou algo ao redor e encontrou Tord dormindo em uma cama de solteiro bem ao lado da sua.

Ainda com muito sono, ele voltou a deitar e tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido.

Tord acordou cinco minutos depois, e percebendo isso, Tom perguntou.

— Ei Commie, o que aconteceu noite passada?

Tord tomou um susto e olhou para Tom, o moreno esperava qualquer tipo de reação menos essa.

Tord abraçou Tom.

— Fico feliz que esteja bem — Ele se separou — Agora bora ir tomar café porque a noite foi longa, e ainda temos muito para explicar para aqueles dois lá.

Ainda chocado, Tom responde.

— Ok.

Tord sai do quarto deixando um Tom com um coração acelerado. Mas ele ignora esse sentimento.

Provavelmente eram gases.


	7. Chapter 7

Edd pegou o jornal e bateu com força na cabeça de Tord e de Tom.

— Nós estamos sendo perseguidos e vocês não me contaram nada?! — Edd exclamou.

— Edd, pelamor, estamos no meio do hotel — Tord avisou.

As pessoas pararam de olhar assim que Edd se aquietou, a praça de alimentação do hotel tinha várias pessoas por conta do horário, não era seguro discutir aquele assunto bem ali, especialmente com Edd que é uma pessoa dramática.

— Vocês dois pediram por isso — sussurrou.

— Nós sabemos — Tord abaixou a cabeça.

— Por causa de vocês dois, eu quase machuquei minha bela cara ontem — Matt falou.

— Em minha defesa, eu queria falar — Tom levantou a mão — Mas o Tord não deixou.

— Sempre o Tord, mimimi — Tord resmungou pra si mesmo.

Nem parecia que ele estava preocupado com o Tom hoje de manhã.

— Ok, ok, o que nós vamos fazer agora? — Edd perguntou.

— Eu tenho essa arma que eu projetei para lutar contra os soldados do Red líder.

— Ok, cadê ela?

— Deixei em casa.

Edd bateu em Tord com o jornal novamente.

— Uma arma dessas e você deixa em casa?! — Edd gritou chamando a atenção das pessoas mais uma vez.

— Edd, por favor — Tord gesticulou para que ele se acalmasse — A correria era tanta que eu esqueci de trazer.

— Esqueceu?! — Edd se exaltou.

— Nós vamos buscar — Tom o interrompeu antes que ele chamasse mais atenção.

— É bom mesmo.

— Mas como nós vamos entrar sem sermos pegos? — Matt pergunta.

— Pensamos sobre isso no caminho — Tom se levantou.

Enquanto Edd falava com a balconista do hotel, Tom e Tord ficaram esperando do lado de fora do hotel, Matt havia ido em uma pequena loja olhar as coisas.

— Ei! — Tord chamou a atenção de Tom — Você está bem?

— Sim, porque?

— Eu já estou falando besteira há um tempão e você nem me agrediu.

Tom sorriu de leve.

Ele sorriu, para Tord.

O norueguês achou que seu peito fosse explodir.

— Só estou confuso — Tom responde.

— Sobre o que?

— Não é da sua conta.

Tom com certeza não contaria a Tord sobre seus sentimentos, era orgulhoso demais para isso.

Ele, gostando de Tord? Que piada.

— Sei chato — Tord retruca.

Edd saiu do hotel.

— Vamos.

***

— Vem logo — Edd puxou a orelha de Tord para entrar no prédio escondido, havia dois soldados na porta, mas nada com que uma porrada não resolva.

— Ai, ai — Tord resmungou de dor.

— Nós vamos invadir a nossa própria casa? — Matt pergunta.

— Não, nós vamos fazer uma festa do chá com os guardas — Tom respondeu, perdendo a paciência.

Os guardas conversaram um pouco, até que um deles, que tinha uma sombrancelha enorme, levou o outro para a parte de trás do prédio e deixou a entrada vazia.

— Nossa chance, vamos — Edd puxou Tord, mas o norueguês se negou a ir.

— Eu quero ir com o Tom — Tord pediu.

— Por que eu?!

— Preciso de alguém resistente o suficiente para guardar a entrada.

— Eu não sou resistente, vai logo com o Edd, ele que é o poste — Tom apontou.

— Ei! — Edd exclamou, ofendido.

— Por favor?

Tord olhou para Tom, e o moreno sentiu um leve calor no peito. Ele desviou o olhar do norueguês e com as bochechas rosadas respondeu.

— Ok, eu vou, mas só porque eu não quero deixar o Edd se machucar.

_" Sorrindo, Tord pegou um cilindro de metal do bolso._

_— O jogo ainda não acabou._

_Tord atirou o cilindro no chão e uma fumaça subiu no ar, ouvindo os soldados tossindo, Tord se levantou e correu até o escritório do Red Líder._

_Abriu as gavetas e pegou os documentos que havia visto antes, mas ao tentar sair, uma arma foi apontada para ele, Tord se afastou devagar._

_— Eu disse, Game Over — Red Líder ameaçou._

_O norueguês sorriu e pegou o casaco negro em cima da mesa._

_— Quem falou que eu te escuto? — Tord pulou a janela."_

— Já peguei, vamos — Tord pegou a caixa e correu para sair, mas ele parou e voltou do nada fazendo Tom ficar confuso — Eu esqueci um negócio.

— O que? — Tom perguntou, impaciente.

Em um segundo, Tord se aproximou e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Tom.

— Agora nós podemos ir — Tord saiu.

Thomas ficou um tempo parado, tentado raciocinar o que havia acontecido, e quando fez, seu rosto ficou vermelho.

Mas ele seguiu em frente, não era para pensar nisso agora.

— Qual é o plano? — Thomas perguntou, ainda envergonhado, mas ele não demonstraria isso para Tord.

— Sair pelos fundos.

— Grande merda.

—Tem um melhor? — Tord arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Tom se calou.

Os dois homens despistaram os guardas e com sucesso saíram pela porta dos fundos.

Lá fora, Edd girava a chave a chave do carro em seus dedos e Matt viajava na maionese. Edd parou de girar as chaves quando sentiu algo no meio dos seus pés, olhou para baixo vendo sua gata lhe olhando curiosa.

— Ei garota! Você estava aqui fora o tempo todo?

— Meow!

Quando Edd pegou Ringo no colo, Tom e Tord chegaram correndo e entraram no carro.

— Vamos embora — Tom Falou.

Edd e Matt se acomodaram dentro do automóvel e Edd deu partida.

— Para onde vamos? — Tord pergunta.

— Para a casa da avó do Matt — Edd responde.

— Mal posso esperar para ver ela — Matt comenta — Mas espero que ela já esteja bem melhor depois daquele acidente...

Tord acentiu, pois era melhor do que ter que gastar dinheiro em outro hotel, um dos seus problemas estava resolvido.

Agora precisava fazer com que Tom o encarasse de novo, já que visivelmente, o outro não queria falar com ele.

Em cima do prédio, o outro Tord sorriu vendo que o carro deles havia ido em bora, era legal começa um novo jogo.

E dessa vez, ele teria certeza de que para aqueles farsantes, seria game over.


	8. Chapter 8

— Então, quando a minha mãe entrou no quarto e me viu de vestido- — Tord e Edd pararam de prestar atenção na história de Matt.

Tom dormia encostado na janela do carro, Tord riu ao ver um filete de saliva escorrer pela boca do homem, era uma pena ele não poder tirar uma foto.

Edd ajustou o retrovisor, olhando para Ringo deitada entre Tom e Tord, Matt continuou contando sua história sem perceber que os outros não estavam ouvindo até Edd aumentar o som do rádio fazendo Matt reclamar.

A estrada se encontrava vazia, não tinha nenhum sinal de vida por perto, o que fez Matt estranhar, aquela estrada sempre estava movimentada quando ele ia visitar a sua avó.

Do lado de fora, ruídos estranhos de um motor fez Tord despertar de seu transe.

— Vocês estão ouvindo iss- — Ele não pode terminar a sentença.

Uma grande explosão aconteceu do lado do carro, Tom acordou por um segundo, mas voltou a deitar na janela e dormir.

— Eu sou alérgico a explosões — Matt gritou assustado.

Tord pega a arma que estava programando e faz alguns ajustes nela antes de outra explosão acontecer, só que dessa vezes na frente do carro. Edd desviou do buraco a força, quase caindo para fora da estrada.

— Pisa fundo, Edd!!! — Tord Manda.

— Pode deixar — Edd pisa no acelerador.

Tord destrava a arma e põe metade do corpo para fora da janela, atirando no primeiro helicóptero e o explodindo.

Matt grita desesperado e Ringo pula em cima do colo de Edd toda arrepiada.

Um segundo helicóptero se aproxima com o canhão apontado em direção ao carro, Tord se apressa e atira na direção do canhão o explodindo junto com o helicóptero.

De longe, Tord pode ver um terceiro se aproximando, e dentro dele, estava Red Lider com um sorriso doentio no rosto.

Tord fez questão de atirar naquele helicóptero, mas a máquina desviou, com raiva, ele bateu no teto do carro.

— Merda!!!

Tord voltou para dentro, onde um Matt hiperventilando e Edd parecia está querendo gritar de dor.

Tom acorda.

— Já chegamos?

***

— E essa foto aqui foi quando eu dei o primeiro banho dele — A idosa apontou para a foto com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

— Mas que fofo — Edd respondeu olhando para a foto, do seu lado, Matt se mostrava bravo por ser exposto.

— Não posso trazer ninguém que ela mostra as minhas piores fotos — Murmura.

Tord encarava o lado de fora da casa, onde Tom tomava uma garrafa de Smirnoff calmamente, olhando para as estrelas.

— Ele já está ali há uma meia hora — Edd chega perto de Tord — O que você fez?

Perguntou com uma expressão séria.

— Nada — mentiu — Mas você conhece o Tom, não é? Talvez ele só esteja assim por causa da situação.

— É... talvez — Edd acredita.

Edd foi até a cozinha comer os biscoitos que a avó de Matt havia feito, enquanto isso Tord continuou olhando para Thomas com uma leve dor em seu peito, talvez não devesse ter deixado os seus sentimentos tão óbvios.

O norueguês se virou para ir falar com Tom e se assustou ao encontrar a avó de Matt atrás de si.

— Você vai falar com ele? — Tord acentiu devagar — Então fale para ele entrar, está frio lá fora e os cookies já vão esfriar, diga para ele comer alguns.

Tord concordou e saiu.

— Ei — Se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Tom — Noite bonita, não?

— O que você quer? — Tom pergunta indiferente.

— A avó de Matt fez cookies, ela está convidando você para entrar e comer alguns.

Tom o encara.

— Só isso? — ele pergunta.

— Não, Tord também tem um recado para você.

— O que aquele bastardo quer? — Tom mostra um pequeno sorriso e Tord ri junto com ele.

— Ele quer falar que ele gosta muito de você, e que o motivo dele estar levando as coisas rápido demais é porque ele tem medo de te perder — Tord suspira — Com todo esse negócio do Red líder está perseguindo a gente, ele sabe que ele não pode durar muito, e que pode acabar se machucando.

— Tord, o qu-

— Ele também acha que deveria dar uma chance para ele, já que ele é um pedaço de céu.

Tom olhou nos olhos de Tord.

— Diz pro Tord que ele tá mais para um pedaço de inferno — ele ri — Mas, diz que eu dou uma chance a ele.

— Sério!?

Tom assente e toma um gole da garrafa.

— Quando nós éramos pequenos, eu via você como uma espécie de protetor — Tom falou com um sorriso, como se aquilo fosse algo bobo — Você sempre se mostrou alguém forte e inteligente, eu meio que ficava com inveja.

— Você?! Com inveja de mim?! — Tord fala, surpreso.

Tom deu de ombros e se levantou.

Tord, não querendo que Thomas saísse do seu lado, o puxou pela manga da camisa.

— Algum problema? — Tom ergue um sombrancelha.

Tord se levanta e beija Tom mais uma vez, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

— Isso foi bem inesperado — Thomas comenta assim que eles se separam.

— Pois é, eu sou um homem cheio de surpresas — Tord dá um sorrisinho e passa seus braços aos redor do pescoço de Tom.

— Eu só concordo com isso porque você fez um clone voltar de não sei onde para se vingar da gente.

Tom dá um selinho em Tord, que logo se torna outro longo beijo.

Um som de tosse fez os dois se depararem bruscamente, a avó de Matt estava ali parada olhando para os dois com uma bandeja cheia de cookies nas mãos.

— Eu vim perguntar se vocês queriam os cookies — Ela fala.

Envergonhados, os dois pegam alguns de cima da bandeja e agradecem. Quando a avó de Matt entra na casa, Tord pergunta a Tom.

— Você acha que é possível dá um ataque de demência nela de uma hora para a outra?

— Eu espero.


End file.
